life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-4325737-20180121014216/@comment-34419070-20180123074713
@Texas quote"Did you forget the three year gap, that he dated Rachel, that Rachel is missing, and he admits that he was jealous of Chloe? No inconsistency proven here other than maybe Chloe knowing Pompidou's name. However, Frank sees Max snooping around, not Chloe in Ep3. As well, I can also pin on the original that Chloe should have known Frank's dog's name anyway if she hung out with Frank "but not anymore". So its not just BTS and once again, we have inconsistency with the original itself."/quote Frank and Rachel's so-called relationship started while Rachel was 18 and had issues with drugs. (Which can be found by David's files) She was telling that she was doing that for teasing Frank only but there's nothing much. His being jealousy grew while he saw Rachel and Chloe together and such, so what's the problem here? What does have to do with our subject now? They hung out yeah, they know each other but DONTNOD never made it seem like Chloe and Frank were close friends rather than having drug-dealer,customer relationship,also they never made it look like they'd been hanging out for a long time either. When you how did they meet friend we are getting answer like... I made a mistake. We borrowed money friend from Frank just to leave the town, I was getting tricks from him just as lock-picking... Let's say, to DONTNOD's intention, Chloe never saw/heard Frank's dog's name (which is impossible) or basically don't remember, considering short time; but Deck9 also made it seem like they'd been close friends (sort of) and hanging out since from a long time and even had a dialogue where Chloe asks about Pompidou's name. So both companies screwed up here. Deck9 only gave more depth to it and inconsistencies were inevitable. quote"''Which is addressed in the third episode of BTS when James told Chloe he will try and get her back into Blackwell. If she gets expelled in BTS, that means she got expelled TWICE, once in 2010 and again for the final time in 2011."/quote' Nope.When you think reasonably, it's not a rocket science; you can see that they retcon that date easily. Wells was already on Chloe's ass for many reasons: called her out for having disciplinary records, having involved with Drew and such. And he was so eager to kick her from Blackwell for these reasons. And he did, the best thing she got is 1 year long suspension or the worst is expulsion. But what does she do after? She makes vandalism and fills the bathroom with graffities (while Wells was eager to kick her ass for even a simple issue) It's true that in Episode 3 James (Rachel's Dad) says he could do something for her to bring her back to school -while he can't really do anything (since she has lots of disciplinary record too, and Principal was already on her case) and you know in one of ending we end up bad terms with James too A So there's no way she can be saved. [[[[[[Or think about this simple example: In your playthrough Chloe got expelled fully. (and let's ignore bathroom indication) James says he could bring her up to the blackwell again. Hmmm. But after some point, you tell Rachel the truth, so you technically end James in bad terms. So he won't bring you up to Blackwell. So Chloe expelled for forever again.]] so however you look at it, it's doomed in either way. In BtS Chloe needs to be expelled at one point (expelled permanently) hence why there's no indication in BtS that she returned Blackwell and all odds against to her returning. They changed expulsion date, because they wanted to have Rachel and Chloe meet earlier, however, before they weren't thinking about prequel dontnod's intention was having her expelled in 2011. They changed it just as Victoria's character sheet. quote"Yet in Episode 4 he remembers her. This does not prove an inconsistency. Its more an inconsistency with the original itself, not BTS."/quote Pay attention man. That proves an inconsistency too because of giving depth. I've never said they never remember each other in episode 4 they do, but not in the way we think, like in deck9. They remember each other but there are changes. Change is the way they describe each other (Justin's) From what you saw from dialogues DONTNOD planned it like as if Justin,skater bros met Chloe via Rachel and hanging out with them (while Chloe was having blue hair). What Deck9 made it look like? Justin and Chloe knew each other/classmates/pals since they've been at the highschool and even before they start to hang out with Rachel. However you look at it, just to give more depth this also got changed. quote"Here is where DONTNOD screwed up. Notice that the only real PROVABLE major canon inconsistencies is in the areas DONTNOD had inconstancies."/quote DONTNOD's character info and dates were also flawed in first place I agree, but they also never planned to put Victoria Blackwell that earlier. Deck9 tried to close that inconsistency by mentioning Jefferson's name via radio but it didn't help it that much. So Victoria's age fixed/retconned either. To Warren's character sheet for example, Dontnod screwed it up again. No-one's denying. quote"(For Nathan and Chloe) Ambiguous, the language used doesn't mean she just met him."/quote And let's note this: DONTNOD NEVER PLANNED TO MAKE PREQUEL FOR THESE SERIES.THERE IS NO WAY THEY WOULD EVEN PUT THOSE DIALOGUES AMBIGUOUS NEITHER. So, not ambiguous. If they put some hints that they knew each other back then, then we could say it is ambiguous. DONTNOD made it look like for the first time Chloe encountered with him at the bar. Of course she knew him, but DONTNOD made it look like she knew him from his rich kid/Prescott thingy. What Deck9 made it look like? They went off DONTNOD's plans to make a room for events. Chloe already knew Nathan's issues/motives (as you can see from journal) You can save Nathan's ass from bully or not. There is also a character who interacts with Nathan (Samantha). But tell me everything about 3 year gap or whatever but Dontnod's intention was never putting character like Samantha too. It was the something Deck9 added later. I gave Samantha as an example because this girl was so close with Nathan,made impact on his life for sure... so why we never heard about her.. Let's wonder why because that wasn't dontnod's intention in first game quote"(About Warren and Chloe) Do they really know eachother? Still no provable inconsistency in regards to Chloe. Definite inconsistency in regards to his age however. But here DONTNOD screwed up as well."/quote About Warren's age, yes Dontnod screwed it up. But for meeting thing, Dontnod was the one who made the first game. It'd be ambiguous if they at least put hint about Warren and Chloe knew each other. However in S1 nothing indicates that they know each other, wasn't even acting like they know each other. Deck9 added another depth and made it look like as if they were classmates back then so they know each other to them. (there is also no way they even forget each other when they saw each other especially) quote"Not really, their marriage date was never in LIS."/quote Timeline photos say otherwise. Since they planned to have BtS one year prior (while David and Joyce also had to marry each other some time in 2011) , now they did everything in 2010 (considering, Chloe's dialogue in S1 was about Rachel and her's hanging out and her mom's being busy with marrying him) quote"It was fixed."/quote Retconned*** to make a room for something again. It didn't need to be fixed, if anything. quote"And here is where you cannot take everyone's word. What people say doesn't have to be true. And realistically, would Frank mention that he killed Pompidou's trainer? No, he would not. Frank is simply put, not telling the full truth. Deck Nine has freedom here to play with the story and you are not recognizing it."/quote Whatever you are saying is completely irrevelant now and writing fanfictions about retcon... Frank said his trainer died in a very darker sound. What'd you think about it? The Mill got burnt. We saw with our own eyes that e-mail between Damon and Frank in BtS that Damon only wants to breed Pompidou,nothing else and he gave it as gift. Polices know whatever was going on because they were on this case too (they didn't count on Frank's words only) and they also made comments like Frank saved dogs and knew about something dangerous hence why he made warnings like he is dangerous. And Damon wasn't Pompidou's trainer, Deck9 also didn't mention him like that, he gave Pompidou as a gift->wanted to breed him. Dontnod's intention also was never Chloe and Damon's (so-called dog trainer) having confrontation either... Everything showed in S1 had more depth and even got changed in prequel. tl;dr Dontnod never intended to make prequel while they were developing LiS S1, prequel was the something they came with later. Also there's no reason some throwaway detail Dontnod came up with in 2 seconds should override the more intricate story Deck Nine showed us in detail either. Dontnod's game also was having inconsistencies about dates, some of them were really messy. Especially school sheets but really didn't bother me. And prequel showed us some stuff in detail, technically you added more depth. So it was inevitable for you to change or iron out,retcon,some stuff. But do NOT deny those changes because they obviously changed many stuff.